Arrange Marriage
by TaintedAngelOfTheSea21
Summary: Before they were born, their parents chose fate for them. Sixteen years later they finally find out the truth, but things don't always go according to plan. Minato x Naruto slash! (not a father x son slash)
1. The Forgotten Letter

_Arrange Marriage_

_By: Kururugi YaoiFan_

_Disclaimer__: I don't own of the characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Author's Note__: This is my first MinaNaru story; this will not be a father x son story. They are both of them are the same age and have different parents. I'm sure most of you have already read the first two chapters but I've rewritten them to best personify the characters. While I've written this a long time ago I've only now looked at it again and seen how pitifully I've done this work. This story will be continued but under a different perspective than I originally started with._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 ~ the Forgotten Letter<p>

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to see us?" A blonde, female shinobi peaks into the Hokage's office before opening it completely.

"Yes, yes Tsunade. All of you please come in," The Third Hokage motions the four shinobi to walk inside, two women and two men. "Hello Jiraiya, Tsunade, Nataen and Kushina. It's nice to see you again," Sarutobi, the eldest of the five, greets them solemnly.

"Yes, well, it's nice to see you too, Sensei," Tsunade replies.

"I believe you all know why you are here…So let's get down to business, shall we?" The older man huffs before continuing, "The Namikaze's and the Uzumaki's are the most strongest and powerful clan in the Leaf, aside from the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clans that is. However, seeing as there is so little numbers in both of your clans, the council and I have decided to have your clans joined together…through an arrange marriage." Sarutobi looks between the four ninja standing before him with a look of seriousness.

"An arrange marriage?" Nataen Uzumaki replies, slightly startled by the news.

"Yes and I am aware that the four of you are already married to one another…so has been decided that the arrange marriage will be between your unborn son and daughter… when they are old enough to marry of course," Sarutobi motions to Tsunade Namikaze's and Kushina Uzumaki's growing belly.

The group begins mumbling to each other in discussion, one that took minutes before ending in agreement.

"We have come to an agreement…" Kushina starts as Tsunade continues for her, "And have decided to unite the two clans through matrimony."

"Excellent, before I begin to finalize this process I must know the names of the children…" The Hokage smiles at the quartet.

"Our son will be name Minato Namikaze once born," Jiraiya Namikaze wraps his arms around Tsunade, gently placing his hands around her swollen stomach.

"And our daughter will be born under the name Naruto Uzumaki," Kushina smiles as her husband's arms wrap around her, just above her belly. The four of them sign the treaty on a scroll, one declaring that _Minato Namikaze_ and _Naruto Uzumaki_ shall be marry to one another at the age of seventeen.

However, certain turn of events definitely changed the course of the arrangement and the document was long forgotten once the Third Hokage passed.

_Sixteen years later_

"Tsunade-sama, you need to go easy on the shake don't you think?" Shizune suggests but Tsunade pointedly ignore her.

"No, but now that you mention my needs I need you to retrieve this list of documents for me…now." Tsunade hand over a slip of paper to Shizune, who nods and scurries away to do so.

A few drinks later Shizune comes back with a pile of manila folders and handful of scrolls in her arms. "Lady Tsunade, I think you should take a look at this," Shizune hands the Fifth Hokage a blue-colored scroll after setting down the other documents on her desk, "What about it?" Tsunade questions, giving the scroll in hand a once over.

"It's unopened when I came across it and yet it has the Third Hokage's seal on it. This letter was attached with it, also unopened." Shizune holds the letter out to Tsunade, who stares at the letter confusingly.

The Fifth Hokage takes the piece of paper out of curiosity. Tsunade opens the letter and begins to ready, only then does her eyes widen. Immediately after she rushes to open the scroll, breaking the seal in order to read the document.

After doing so she leans back into her chair as an irritated sigh escapes past her lips.

"Damn it," Tsunade mumbles under her breath as she brings a hand up to her rub at forehead.

"What? What's wrong Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asks, confused as to why her Hokage is frustrated so all of a sudden.

"This scroll is a treaty between the Namikaze's and the Uzumaki's with the intention of producing heirs so that there can be more added numbers of both clans. Jiriya, Kushina and Nataen Uzumaki, and myself signed the treaty so that my son, Minato Namikaze, and their daughter, Naruto Uzumaki, marry one another when old enough to do so," Tsunade explains as calmly as possible.

"But Naruto's a boy," Shizune's perception is at its best at this moment.

"I'm aware of that. Only after he was orphaned did Sarutobi, Nataen, and I became aware of that. In the end the three of us decided to just forget about it completely," Tsunade sighs after she takes another shot of shake.

"So what about the treaty?" Shizune hesitantly ask, unsure if she _wants_ to know the answer.

"It has to go on…." Tsunade shrugs.

"What! But they're both boys Lady Tsunade," Shizune is startled by the news.

"Silence Shizune! All I need you to do right now it so get a hold of hold of my husband. I want him in my office immediately," Tsunade orders.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Shizune bows before running out the door once again

"This is going to be troublesome." Tsunade says as she drowns back another shot of alcohol.

"Hey, honey what's the matter?" Jiraiya comes in through the window about three shots later.

"This…is our problem," Tsunade throws the scroll in his general direction, careless as to where it lands even as it connects with the husband's head.

"Owwww…." Jiraiya starts but Tsunade cuts him off quickly.

"Quit your complaining and just read the damn scroll," she scowls at him, causing him to heed her advice instantly.

"Hmm…I see the problem." Jiraiya replies once he's finished reading the scroll.

"Well what do you think? Should we continue this arrange marriage or continue to pretend it never happened?" He asks his wife curiously awaiting her answer.

"Well what do you think?" Tsunade throws his first question back at him before speaking up again, "I mean you remember what Sarutobi-sensei told us…_that no matter what the arrange marriage must continue_," She replays her deceased-mentor's words out loud.

"I know I remember, but for being the mother or your own son you're quite oblivious," Jiraiya starts but he puts his hands up in defense immediately once he sees a visible vein pop out. "I mean it's quite oblivious that Minato has feelings for Naruto regardless of the fact that he's of the same gender…Even if the knucklehead is so oblivious of Minato's advances, our son has inherited my flirtatious good charm…I'm so proud of him," Jiraiya wipes tears that are apparently falling down his face.

"Thankfully that's the only thing he's inherited from you," Tsunade rolls her eyes with a smirk.

"Hey!" Jiraiya pouts as he catches his wife's insult.

_Training Grounds_

When Sakura arrives to the training grounds she catches sight of the two blondes sparing with each other. "Sorry to interrupt boys but the Hokage would like to see you." She shouts at them with a small smile on her face.

"Guess we're going to have to finish this another time, Naruto." Minato says toward the other blonde ninja.

Naruto pants loudly as he tries to catch his breath, "Right…Thanks Sakura we'll be right there!" Sakura nods then disappears.

"Race you there!" Minato grins at his crush before disappearing in a flash.

"Show off…Cheater, you already have a head start!" Naruto starts running to the Hokage's office. Once he arrives Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade are waiting for him.

"Hey Baa-chan and Pervy Sage!" Naruto smiles nervously as he spots visible-veins popping out on both of the adult's foreheads.

"Sit down kids…we need to talk," Tsunade sighs, wondering where to start. In the end she decides that the best thing to do is to start from the beginning and go from there. Both boys take a seat in the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk.

"So talk," Minato replies. Both boys come to realize that whatever they're about to talk about, it's serious.

* * *

><p><em>Well there you have it folks! Thank for reading the rewrite of Chapter 1 of Arrange Marriage.<em>


	2. Mixed Feelings

_Arrange Marriage_

_By: Kururugi YaoiFan_

_Disclaimer__: I don't own of the characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Author's Note__: This story will be continued but under a different perspective than I originally started with. I'm not going to hound ya'll too much so reread my darlings! I'll see ya'll down at the bottom._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 ~ Mixed Feelings<p>

"You two are engaged," Tsunade tries to tell them as calmly as possible so that the two boys don't freak out as badly.

Silence fills the room for all but three seconds before and Naruto exclaims _"NANI!"_so loudly that the whole building shakes

Minato blushes a deep, crimson color as he remains silent, completely shocked by the sudden news. Naruto also turns a furious-red shade and begins to voice panic.

"B-but h-how is that possible!" Naruto stutters, unable to believe the situation he found himself in.

Tsunade sighs and just before she's about to retell the same explanation she gave to Shizune before Jiraiya steps in.

"It's because your parents, Naruto, and the two of us," He motions to his wife and himself before continuing, "have left it up to the two of you to restore both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan. It's what the Third Hokage wanted…" Jiraiya pauses so that the news will settle in with the young genins.

"Now if you want to continue the arrange marriage that's solely up to the two of you. It's your lives of course." Tsunade finishes the explanation off, thankful for her husband's edginess.

Minato and Naruto glance at each other curiously and the two adult's catch it almost knowingly.

"We'll just be outside and let you two talk it out." Tsunade says before the two sannin exit the room.

"So…" Minato drags out with a huff.

"So." Naruto repeats in the quick manner.

"What the heck– Naruto I like you. Like, like you like you and I'm for this arrange marriage if you are." Minato says in one breath, causing him to gasp loudly once he's finished.

Naruto freezes in his seat once Minato states his confession. It's only until Minato begins to squirm in hesitation that Naruto comes to, "YES!"

Both boys jump in their seats, completely startled by the younger of the two blonde's outburst. "O-of course I'll go through with it."

Minato beams instantly, "Great! Great, that's wonderful."

"It is wonderful. I'll set up a meeting with the council and get their approval on all this." Tsunade smiles as her and Jiriya walk into the room again.

"H-how long have the two of you been listening?" Naruto eyes widen in shock.

"The entire time." Jiraiya points out shamelessly. "Congrats to the both of you." Before anyone can reply the elder man continues, "Well if you don't mind I'll be leaving now. Books don't write themselves you know." With that being said the white-haired sannin disappears in a puff of white smoke.

"I'll have Shizune inform the council members about the meeting, the sooner it the arrange marriage gets approved the better." Tsunade also vanishes before the boys can get a word out.

"So, Naruto, I guess I'll see you later," Minato says with a shy smile on his face.

"Yeah…" Naruto leans in closer to Minato and kisses him fully on the lips. Minato's eyes widens and then Naruto pulls back quickly. "Goodbye," Naruto's intoxicating smile is plastered on his face as he runs off towards his home, leaving a blushing Minato behind. Minato stands in one place for a moment in shock and surprise.

_Did he really just kiss me?_ Minato reaches up to touch his lips, the tingling sensation still remaining after their first kiss. The older blonde practically skips home as he internally leaps with joy.

However, the moment Naruto walks through the door of his apartment he leans against it for support. He raises both hands to cover his mouth, as if realization is now setting in on the young genin.

_Oh my god, I can't be believe I kissed him. I mean HIM…Minato Namikaze of all people, who seems to share the same feelings I do about him._

_I can't believe I'm going to be marrying him._

_**Kit, shut it already! As happy as I am to hear that your long-time crush just so happens to like you just the same I have to live with your impure thought too you know…So please SPARE me the details!**_

_Opps sorry Kyuubi! I just can't believe this is all happening. _

_**I know Kit, I know. **_

_Afternoon the Next Day_

Sakura, Naruto, and Sai meet up at the training grounds for team-bonding exercise early in the morning. Only it isn't until mid-afternoon that Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru join them as well.

"So…rumor has it that you and Minato are engaged. Is it true Naruto?" Sai asks while Team 7 take a break from their rigorous workout.

"N-no! Where did you hear that!?" Naruto blushes as all of the groups attention is focused on him suddenly. _Way to go Sai!_

"I've hear that rumor too and judging by his blush it's probably true." Ino gaps at her own statement, "Well is it!?"

She immediately approaches Naruto until their faces are inches away from each other. The blond-haired boy yelps and jumps a couple feet away from the light-blonde female. "N-no it isn't!"

"It is too, I overheard Ma'lady informing Shizune to set up a meeting with the Konoha Council for tomorrow. I assume it can only be to discuss one thing…" Sakura shares an equal grin with Ino.

"Their marriage!" The pink and blonde-haired females exclaim with excitement.

Shikamaru sighs as he tries to rub his headache, resulting from the two girls screaming, away. Sai, on the other hand, joins in on the female's plans for the wedding. Choji simply chows down on a bag of chips, crunching repeatedly before swallowing with a large gulp.

"I never would've guess you liked boys, especially Minato, Naruto," Choji says over another munch of his food.

"I-I don't; I don't like him that way."

"You don't like who that way?" Minato appears from out of nowhere, finally back from his B-rank mission that he left the night before to complete.

Heat settles on Naruto's cheeks, "Hey you're back! Um… oh its n-nothing, I mean n-nobody really," The younger of the two stutters.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Minato persists with a curious quirk of his eyebrow.

"Look I like-like you too, but I don't want you to know," Naruto turns a deeper color of red.

"Well I know that; you proved it well with that goodbye kiss yesterday," Minato smirks at Naruto's reaction.

"Wait, Naruto you didn't mention anything about you kissing Minato?" Ino smiles slyly at her hyperactive friend.

"Oh really, why not?" Minato asks and everyone's attention is back on Naruto once more.

"Stop embarrassing me like this, I swear you guys are too persistent. Look I kissed Minato yesterday before we went separate ways, what else do you want to know!" Naruto cracked.

"For you to admit it, so thank you so much _Naru-chan_," Sakura beams as she replies calmly.

"Y-you're welcome?" Naruto stutters confusingly, "Anyway I have to go home; I'll see you guys later."

"Can you give me another kiss before you go?" Minato asks shyly even with the smirk taped to his face.

Naruto smiles softly. _He wants me to kiss him again!_ The blonde can't help but reply with a quick "Sure!" Naruto leans in toward Minato as did Minato does the same to Naruto. Once their lips meet passion exploded between the two. Minato instantly wraps his arms around Naruto's waist and they're so into caught up that they both forget that they have an audience. _"Ohh…..Hahahaha,"_ The whole groups, beside the couple, bursts out laughing causing Naruto and Minato to separate quickly.

"Bye," Naruto waves as he jogs away, but not before blowing an _air-kiss_ at Minato. It isn't long before Minato says his goodbye, with the full intention of retiring to his bed after having completed his mission.

Once at home Minato is greeted by his father. "Hey son, how was your mission? See Naruto today," Jiraiya wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ewww, Dad, please don't do that! If you must know I did see Naruto today, now leave me alone," Minato runs to his room to go die of embarrassment; he slams the door behind him. Jiraiya laughs as he pulls out the script for his next Icha Icha Paradise, "Kids."

"Does he really love me, like I do him?" Minato whispers, lying in his bed while looking up at the stars from his window.

"I love him…and he loves me to," Naruto is fairing no better than Minato as he too looks up at the illuminating sparkles in the night sky in wonder.

Both fall asleep in deep contemplation; however it isn't their minds that can supply the answer to all their questions it's their heart.

* * *

><p><em>Well thanks for reading the second chapter of Arrange Marriage (again). I can't express how much I love to see many review and follow this story or myself. Love it so much!<em>


	3. Decisions

_Arrange Marriage_

_By: Kururugi YaoiFan_

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything, nada! Let you know that there is some OCCness._

_Author's Notes: OMG I'm sooooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting I mean, I swear it was never intentional to lose so much free time to be unable to update. You've been patient and now here's chapter 3 as an apology for my long absence._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 ~ Decisions ~<p>

"This is ridiculous…"

"It wasn't supposed to be this way; we didn't know Naruto was going to be a boy. But this should still go on according to plan." Tsunade said calmly looking toward the elders.

"It certainly _cannot_; this was clearly written for breeding more children of _both_ Namikaze and Uzumaki blood. That certainly cannot happen if both Minato and Naruto are of the same gender." One of the elders, Hamura Mitokado, looked solely displeased with the suggestion.

"So you suggest we forget about this, to disobey an order coming _directly_ from the Third Hokage himself." Tsunade fought back, she wasn't going to give this up even if these old kooks will.

"It's not disobeying if they both ended up boys Tsunade. Nor you or the Third Hokage could have foreseen this, so you cannot expect to put this situation on these two boys' shoulders." However, the other elder, Koharu Utatane, wasn't entirely against the situation herself. Even if she saw Tsunade's good reasoning for the marriage to continue onward she could help but agree with the points Hamura was stating.

"And what if they've agreed to go on with this," Tsunade fixed a hard glare at them. The two elders were slightly taken back by this statement. Silence filled the air between the two council members and the Fifth Hokage.

Koharu was the first to find her voice, "Even if so, there's no possible way for children with the genes of _both_ the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans to be produced in this arrange marriage."

"That's a minor setback! The marriage could go on; surely we could find an eligible young lady willing to fulfill such a task." Tsunade said unfazed.

"Indeed that is a possibility…however the children won't be produced from both Minato and Naruto's flesh and blood." Koharu pointed out.

"Look here!" Tsunade slammed her fist on the table in front of her; it was the only thing standing in her way from bashing the two buffoons upside the head if she felt the needed to. And boy did she feel the need to. "When my son was informed of this unexpected news he looked very happy, as if this is what he wanted to hear his entire life! I've never seen Minato smile so brightly since he received his headband…My son is _happy_ and I plan on keeping it that way!"

Both Hamura and Koharu tried their best to look unfazed by Tsunade's outburst, but they feared if they angered her even more she'd never stop yelling at them if they didn't agree with her every word.

"This marriage is going to happen, is that clear?" Tsunade's piercing words caused both members to shift uncomfortably in their chair. Sighing in unison they glance at each other before nodding to Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled, "Well then, if you excuse me I have to tell my son and my future son-in-law the good news." With that being said, she left the council room before either council member had time to reply.

The first place Tsunade popped by was Ichiraku's, assuming that she'll find Naruto there. Moving into the ramen shop Tsunade finds, unsurprisingly, Naruto _and_ her son sitting closely together eating ramen.

"Hello boys," She greeted, causing the two young men to turn their attention toward her.

"Lady Tsunade! What a pleasure it is to see you!" The owner exclaims, going about to make another batch of noodles.

"As to you Teuchi; I'm just here to discuss an important matter with Naruto and my son."

The owner took the hint, nodding before heading to the back, "Okay, yell if you need me!" Immediately, the two genin looked toward the Hokage in apprehension.

"So…" Naruto inquired impatiently.

"Well it wasn't easy…" Tsunade paused for affect before continuing, "But they said yes!"

The boys beamed, glancing at each other happily at the turn of events. "Really?" Minato questioned, hoping he heard his mother correctly.

"Yes, Minato…there is so much planning to be done and I still have to notify you father! I'll see the two of you at home!" Tsunade disappeared before either boy can respond.

"The two of us?" Naruto looked at his now-fiancé curiously.

Minato blushed in embarrassment. "My parents and I decided that if the engagement did in fact go on you'd be allowed to the choice to move in with us."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes! I mean if you _want_ to, that is. Our mansion is big enough for the four of us." Minato's reddened cheeks don't fade one bit as he bit his lip, waiting for _his_ Naruto to say something.

"Sure! I'd love too," Naruto grinned widely and Minato couldn't help but lean in to kiss his lover, which took Naruto completely off guard. He recovered quickly and fervently kissed Minato back.

"Let's go back to my place to pack!" Naruto hopped of the bar stool and exited the restaurant, knowing that Minato will follow him.

"Wait– You want to move in today!?" Minato briskly caught up to the golden-haired ninja.

"Of course, the sooner the better right?" Naruto nervously replied.

"Right…I guess." Even Minato was unsure of himself. _Are we moving too fast?_ The elder boy shrugged off the question as the two arrived at Naruto's apartment, promptly packing the younger of the two's stuff

_Things are definitely going to change. _Naruto thought while he grabbed the last box that remained in his childhood home. He walked hesitantly towards the front door before he paused to glance back at the empty living space longingly.

"Ready to go?" Minato questioned cautiously, knowing that was probably recalling all his memories in the small apartment.

"Yeah," The younger ninja closed the door and with that the two stroll away from the complex.

"It's not that big of a deal…you know." Naruto prompted after the long period of silence.

"And why's that?" Minato asked, looking up his friend with a curious-filled look.

"Because I've got a new place to call _home_." Naruto looked directly at Minato before reaching out to intertwine their hands. "Right beside you."

Minato did nothing but not in agreement. _Home __is__ where the heart is._

* * *

><p><em>Scene! Well that's the end of that chapter, I know it's a little short but I promise you I'm trying here. <em>

_Thank you guys once again for patiently wait on my sorry ass. My New Year's resolution is to get my stories edited and completed by the end of 2015! I promise to make it happen this time!_


End file.
